Forgiveness Is The Key
by TheHappyLesbian
Summary: Selena and Demi fic. Just a fluffy little fic. Rated T for now.


_So, just had a lot on my mind lately, and I feel that the best way to get it out is by writing. It's Demena. Last names are changed though. _

_

* * *

_

Is it that obvious? Is it so obvious that I have been in love with my best, I mean, former best friend for so long? I don't know how all of these fans know this. These letters they write, just, they suprise me. _You and Demi were meant to be together, Selena, _and _She's just upset because she doesn't think she can have you. Show her she can!_ I swear these fans are psychic. I don't know how I could've been obvious though! I mean, I didn't go on camera and publicly declare my love for Demi Torres. But I might as well have because these fans seem to know more about me than I do. I've been getting fan mail like this for a couple years. After _Princess Protection Program_, we may as well have just had a make out session in the middle of the street because everyone started asking about us. I denied and denied for months. But, come on, these fans must have some hold on me or something because sure enough, one day I realized that I DID like her. She's known that I've had a thing for girls for a while now. No biggie. But I didn't really mention to her that it was only one girl. And that the girl in mention was her. Over the next few months, I don't know how or why, but I fell for her. And I fell hard for her. And I still am falling. I am comletely, head over heels in love with Demi Torres.

Know what the sucky thing is? She never got to find out. Shortly after, that was when we fought. And it wasn't like our little petty arguements. I get mad, she gets mad, I apologize, she apologizes, we're BFFs again. Nope, this one was real. Honestly, I don't even remember all the details, but all I know is that it screwed us up forever. Especially me. We talked, then yelled, and then she broke down. It took everything, and I do mean everything, to not go over there and pull her in my arms and apologize to her. But I couldn't. I had to stand my ground. I wasn't sorry. Not for any of it. And that's what ended us. Not like "us" us, because that never happened (only in my dreams). I mean that that was the end of a decade-long friendship. And everyday since then, I have regretted it. I can't see her without tearing up. Not in person, not on TV, not even her name! That's how bad it hurt. And to know that most of it was my fault made it worse. I do have to congratulate myself on one thing though. I have maneuvered my way around her for months. Any parties that she was going to be at, well I mysteriously got sick the night before. Anything she was at, I scheduled band practice for. But tonight was different. It was Nick's birthday and I couldn't miss it. And I knew that Demi would be there too. Damnit. But I couldn't let that break me. I could stay away from her at the party. Yeah, that's all I'd have to do and I'd be fine. I won't let anything ruin Nick's fun. It's his night to shine.

I get in my closet looking for a nice outfit. I settle with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black formal shirt. Hey, there was no dress code. I could wear whatever I wanted. I reached for the shirt and pull it out. With it came a white t shirt. I grab it and look at the front. It's one of Demi's old AC/DC shirts she gave to me at a sleepover. I hug the shirt for whatever reason, taking in the familiar scent. The scene so tantalizing, so captivating, so...so..."Demi," I whisper. I check my watch after standing there for several moments and quickly change clothes. I walk out, still carrying the shirt and slide it under my blanket. I put on a pair of black heels and walk out.

* * *

The party was going great. There was no sign of Demi so far. Maybe she was sick or something. I hate to think that, but if it keeps her away from here, then it's okay. I just stood against the wall, smiling and having casual conversations with whoever walks by. I eventually got a bit warm, so I walked outside for some air. I closed the door and sat down. There was someone on the other side of the porch looking away. I looked over to try and see who it is. She turned around and everything just went blank. My mouth dried up, my eyes widened, and I just couldn't speak.

"Sel?" She asked. I missed that voice. Why did she have to be HERE? She is the last person I wanted to see here. I stood up quickly, backing away from her as if she was some kind of disease.

I shook my head. "No, not 'Sel'. It's Selena, not Sel. Only my friends call me that and you're not one of them." I knew before I got that sentence out that I had screwed up. And I felt it too. Quicker than a second later, I felt a harsh stinging on my left jaw. Demi looked at me with tears in her eyes and then ran back into the house and upstairs. I licked the blood off my lip, trying to stop it from bleeding more, and run upstairs to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, seeing the palm print on the side of my face and the blood trickle down my lip and the flood gates open. It wasn't either of them that caused it. It was the fact that I screwed it up again. Why must I always screw it up? I slid down the way, my face in my hands, crying my eyes out when I feel arms wrap around me.

"Shh shh. It's okay Sel-ena. I've got you," Demi said. I didn't get it. After what happened, after what I did to her and she still wanted to be my friend. It didn't make sense. When she cried, I wasn't there to hold her, but she still does it for me. What kind of friend was I?

I buried my face in her neck, taking in her scent before more tears fell. "Demi, why?" I asked in between sobs. "After all that happened, why are you doing this?" She didn't answer. Instead, she just held me tighter, pulling me into her lap.

"Sometimes, even when everything goes wrong, someone's always there to make it right," she whispered. I looked up at her, my eyes softening. "We both screwed up Sel, and I forgive you. The question is, do you forgive me?" I nodded and she hugged me again. She pulled me up off the ground and we hugged again. I missed those hugs. She squeezed me tight and I rested my head on her shoulder. I don't know why I did what I did, maybe it was just because I was happy, but I leaned in and kissed her exposed neck softly. And I didn't stop. I kissed from her neck, to her collarbone, and up her jawline. She gasped as I nibbled and licked at her earlobe. I suppose I finally regained control of myself and stopped suddenly. I pulled away from her and backed up into the opposite wall.

"I'm, I'm sorry Dem, I don't know why I did it. I was just so happy and I couldn't help myself-" I stopped babbling as she walked over to me, putting her hands on my waist and leaning into me. "Demi." I whispered, my voice barely audible. "I love you." Damnit. I knew I screwed it up there. She pulled her hands off of my waist and backed away.

"You do?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled softly before cupping my cheek and pulling me in for a kiss. "Then I guess it's good because I love you too Selena Russo." I swear I was glowing afterwards. I pulled her back in and kissed her again. We pulled apart and entwined our fingers in each other's before leaving the bathroom. I wasted all of that time being mad at her when I could've had her for a long while. Again I asked myself, how did my fans know about this stuff? Meh, I guess forgiveness really is the key to happiness. And now, I couldn't be more happy.

* * *

_What'cha think? Just a cute little fic. There could be an update to this if I can get in the mood to write a sex scene. So be looking out and please review :)_

_xoxo Shelby._


End file.
